1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device or a method for driving the same. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a dynamic logic circuit or a method for driving the same. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a domino logic circuit or a method for driving the same.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition (a composition of matter). Thus, as an example of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention specifically disclosed in this specification, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a signal processing device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof can be given.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for a reduction in power consumption and an increase in operation speed of a logic circuit has been increased. A domino logic circuit, which is a dynamic logic circuit, has attracted attention as a technique that enables high-speed operation.
An example of a domino logic circuit is illustrated in FIG. 7. A domino logic circuit 700 illustrated in FIG. 7 includes a transistor 771, a transistor 772, a transistor 773, a transistor 774, a transistor 775, an inverter 776, and an inverter 777. The transistor 771 and the transistor 772 are p-channel transistors. The transistor 773, the transistor 774, and the transistor 775 are n-channel transistors.
A signal PR is input to a gate of the transistor 771 and a gate of the transistor 775. A data signal DA is input to a gate of the transistor 773, and a data signal DB is input to a gate of the transistor 774. VH is a first potential, VL is a second potential, and VH is higher than VL.
In a first period, the transistor 771 is turned on, the transistor 775 is turned off, and the transistor 773 is turned off, whereby the potential of a node DN is brought close to VH. Note that when the potential of the node DN is close to VH, the potential of the node DN is input to a gate of the transistor 772 via the inverter 776; thus, the transistor 772 is turned on.
After the first period, the transistor 771 is turned off and the transistor 775 is turned on in a second period. A conduction state or a non-conduction state between the node DN and the transistor 775 is selected depending on the data signal DA and the data signal DB. In this manner, a result of logic operation of the data signal DA and the data signal DB is output as a potential of the node DN. The potential of the node DN, which corresponds to the result of the logic operation of the data signal DA and the data signal DB, is input to the subsequent stage via the inverter 777.
It is said that the domino logic circuit illustrated in FIG. 7 is capable of high-speed operation because only an n-channel transistor is used as a transistor to which the data signal is input. In addition, a potential corresponding to the data signal can be set on the basis of whether or not it exceeds the threshold voltage of the transistor; thus, driving at low voltage as compared to a static logic circuit is possible.